


Unravel

by SennaLil



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fi has character in this, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I mean this is Ghiralink so, Implied Relationships, LGBTQ Themes, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, M/M, Master/Weapon, Mild Gore, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Own Character, Post-Skyward Sword, Rating May Change, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Swearing, Wait fi will show up, Yes she will, cursing, i think at least, implied/referenced PTSD, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennaLil/pseuds/SennaLil
Summary: ”He wanted to try the blade, swing it, use it. The urge had never been that high when it came to Fi all those years ago. Something was drawing him to the sword. Something... or someone?”It's been eight years since he defeated the epitome of evil and his past has been haunting him ever since.
Relationships: Ghirahim/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	1. Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the future you are afraid of.  
> It's the fear of the past repeating itself that haunts you.
> 
> ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊
> 
> ᴺᵒʷ ᵖˡᵃʸⁱⁿᵍ, ᴸⁱᶠᵉ ⁱⁿ ʳᵘⁱⁿˢ  
> ♬ⱽᵒˡᵘᵐᵉ ᵐᵃˣ
> 
> ＊*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚ ˚*•̩̩͙✩•̩̩͙*˚＊
> 
> Hello people!  
> This is a new story I actually started in summer 2019 and ended up writing now lmao
> 
> I currently have like eight chapters done and I will probably update every week once :)
> 
> All rights are reserved, Nintendo, the characters and any other original dialogue aren't mine.
> 
> Chapters will probably be a little bit longer around 1500-2000 words. 
> 
> Now enjoy the ride :)

Glancing at his reflection on the shield with an unreadable expression, Link sighed almost inaudible. The hero's eyes traveled over his own features, examining his sandy blond hair, his ocean blue orbs, his nose, his red lips, his pointed ears. His expression was scarred with a mix of relief, energy but also, deep sadness, grief, and mourning. Somehow.

He shook his head as he dropped the shield with a loud noise to the ground next to his sword, his hand massaging his temples while hissing quietly. Fi had been asleep ever since he succeeded rescuing her grace, Zelda, out of the cold hands of a certain demon lord and his manic obsession to resurrect his master. 

Ghirahim...

The thought of him alone made Link shudder. He was glad that he would never ever have to see him again. He was probably dead, his sword shattered, all over the surface, maybe even melted by the lava of Eldin. 

He could never do any harm again. Never again. Never...

Link's mind traveled back to their last fight. It was strangely satisfying to him whenever he buried the sword deeply into Ghirahim's red diamond on his chest, hearing his petrifying scream. He even twisted the blade inside the fragile gem that seemed to mime a human heart. The agony in the demon's all-white eyes was like art to the hero, a sudden urge to lift that sword again, just to lick the bla-

Only as his hand was almost touching the sword that seals the darkness, he realized it... what was he thinking? What- what was he doing? 

Link shook his head. Such murderous thoughts in his mind. He wasn't used to that. He withdrew his hand, protectively touching his chest, feeling his racing heart under the numerous layers of clothing. 

Maybe... Maybe this was just something that has to come with defeating the epitome of evil. 

A sudden bang on his wooden door startled him almost to death. "Link, where are you?" Pipit yelled. "They are leaving today. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

Link heard him leaving as he sighed heavily, this time a little bit louder. After defeating Demise about a month ago, a group of knights was commanded to explore the surface and as soon as it was safe, they should start building huts and houses to make the surface habitable once again. 

Now, the first group should move in, including Zelda and her boyfriend, Groose. It was a miracle how they got together just three days after Link's journey had ended.

Link himself didn't really want to go back to the surface. Not now at least. Too many vivid memories were still haunting his sleep every night, a white silky head always playing a huge bloody role. 

Maybe one day he will have the guts to follow the knights.

He got up, smoothing down his tunic, as he left his house, not unarmed. It became a habit ever since he finished his quest to always carry some kind of weapon around.

The clinking of metal against metal was heard with every step, as the human walked towards the little group of ten people. Cheering and sobbing were mixing, a strange noise level creating, causing Link to squint his eyes shut for a short moment.

"...will be fine, the guards will make weekly visits to ensure we are all safe and sound" Link heard Zelda's light voice saying surprisingly firm. 

Hearing her voice filled him with a lot of different emotions. They hadn't spoken in a long time, which was partly Zelda's fault. She tried to avoid him as best as she could muster. He, of course, noticed that the goddess' reborn was distancing herself from her childhood friend ever since she confessed to him that Link had been a mere chess piece. 

It was true, Zelda used him at one point in his journey. But who was he to hold any grudges? It was the part of her that was Hylia after all. Despite this, he would have done the same. 

"...Link?" The blonde girl looked up into his face, head turned slightly to one side. He gave her a small smile but remained silent as usual. "Without you, we wouldn't be able to move away from Skyloft. My lifetime I thought I was stuck here, high above the clouds not knowing that there was so much more just... Just right in front of us... All the time... I-... We-" 

But Link shook his head once again, sandy strands of hair falling around his face. He took her into a tight friendly embrace, that held so many unspoken words within. He even had to bite some tears back. 

'It's okay' He signed a bit sloppily, as she broke the hug. Yes, the legendary hero was selectively mute. Being silent has proven him to be rather useful during his journey.

Words can hurt, after all. 

Zelda gave him a smile. "Promise me, that you will visit us, okay?" She asked to which the hero just nodded, tilting his head to the right side. 

Soon they all whistled for their loftwings, food fastening on their backs. Mounting them, they waved one last time before leaving for an unknown amount of time. 

Link felt like he was struck by lightning. He felt like his purpose of life just left.


	2. Combat Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching students was something Link put all his life into. And he loved it.

A lot had changed the past eight years since the first group of Skyloftians left the island in the clouds. 

After nearly a year Link was able to visit the surface for the first time. While at first, he had plenty of free time and fun visiting them on the surface whenever he wanted (which was almost every other day), he soon found delight in something different.

Link got the opportunity to pass on his knowledge of swordsmanship to new knights at his school, working as their instructor and teacher. He found himself to have a new life task within that. 

Horwell, Owlan's brother, volunteered to teach the adolescent knights sign language so teaching the children became a lot easier. 

However, with teaching the younglings here up in Skyloft, he didn't have much space left to visit Zelda, Groose and the others on the surface, so soon it simply died down. In fact, his last visit was almost a year ago.

Link didn't complain. 

He was happy whenever he heard the giggling of the young boys and girls of the first grade who are eager to learn what it means to be a knight, to become a fighter.

This morning, however, was different. He awoke with a strange feeling in his gut, last time he had that was almost eight years ago now. He knew that feeling all too well when anxiety was creeping up your neck.

Link shoved it aside nonetheless as he jogged out of the school building to the huge training area which was constructed five years ago used for outdoor lessons only. 

His first class today was the advanced level, he placed the straw dolls prior. He even used wooden dolls this time as they swung around when hit. It would help practicing shield blocking easily.

It was the advanced level after all.

The last wooden doll was thrust into the ground with a grunt, as Link wiped his forehead. He admired his work shortly, as the school bell rang. After that, the students stumbled out of the building to the training grounds where Link stood, chattering all over the place.

The classes were small, about ten students each, sometimes even less. Link found that the most comfortable. Also, nothing else was possible since birth rate wasn't that high anymore.

They all greeted Link with a simultaneously "Good Morning". He nodded back.

He waited until they calmed a bit.

'Today I prepared dummies for you. Show me what I taught you in the last theory lesson. We start with a simple swing to the left. There are five straw dolls. Please get into groups of two. and take one each.' He signed as clear and slow as he could. Thankfully everyone understood him, as they shuffled around. 

Soon every pair had a doll in front of them. They automatically looked at Link again. 'Get into fighting stance and start. I will watch you and take notes.' 

The slashing of swords were heard. Thankfully, the dolls were magically prepared, they couldn't be destroyed at all. 

Link went through the basic sword techniques. Slashing, stabbing and thrusting were pretty much good attacks to defend oneself when surrounded by weak monsters. 

The human was pleased with his class at the end. 

'Okay, next time we take this whole thing a step further with the spin attack and fatal blow. Do you have questions after today?' His blue eyes gazed over the small group of students. One hesitantly lifted her arm. Her name was Edasi. "C-can you show us how you fight? I think I speak for the class when s-saying, we admire you, Link" 

To be honest, the green-clothed man thought this question would come way sooner. 'Though I don't do this usually, see this as a onetime thing.' He signed before taking out his own sword. It was Fi. After finishing the quest he refused to wield any other sword beside her. He knew she was sleeping within the sword, haven't talked to him ever since that day. But he didn't mind at all. 

Link got into position in front of a wooden doll, the students backing a bit away. 'These are the ordinary slashes.' He signed sloppily with one hand. He gripped his sword tighter. 

He swung his sword from right to left. 'Vertical.' He swung his sword down. 'Horizontal' The next motion was crossed. 'Diagonal' 

Link smirked a little at the oh's and ah's of the group. 'The next will be the vertical spin attack' 

He swung his sword around, somewhat spinning in himself, turning on his feet in a strangely fast movement. The students clapped a bit, as the wooden doll lay on the grass now. 

'And the last one, the Fatal blow which is a good technique to finish off your enemy.' 

He stabbed the sword into the chest of the doll, clearly visible to all the teenagers. They even whistled this time. 

Link was someone they looked up to, admired. He was a legend to them, a legend they could learn from and seeing him in his almost perfect stance, with every slash and blow placed so precisely they once again only got it confirmed that he was the greatest knight alive. 

He was the hero after all. 

'That's it for today. You are dismissed.' The students left after bowing as goodbyes to which Link only could roll his eyes. He always told them they didn't have to bow, he was an ordinary human. Nothing more. 

He shook his head slightly as he removed the remaining dolls, placing them in a small hut at the side. 

Link's next lesson would begin in around two hours. 

He once again let his eyes travel around the area upon the strange feeling of being watched. But he shook his head. He was being paranoid. 

Nothing more. 

He quickly left the yard, already preparing his next class in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will try to update everything week at least once :) hopefully you liked it.


	3. Phoshe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoshe is being introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi 😊  
> Sorry for the delay but here I am with a new chaoter in hands. I hope you like it. Next chapter shouldn't take that long...

This was basically his life, teaching teenagers between the age of ten to 17. And he loved it. 

It was a blessing that the headmaster offered him that job. The time after Demise was defeated he remembered that he has been feeling empty, without a purpose. 

A weapon without a destination was useless after all. And that's what he felt like. He felt like a mere weapon and transcending back into his old life seemed almost impossible.

The darkness was sometimes too much. The lack of a purpose resulted in overthinking. Not just once he caught himself in the middle of licking his blade.

Shaking his head, he closed the door behind him. It was Friday, weekend was something he still loved.

Maybe he would even make a visit to the surface. 

~~~

Since Zelda, Groose and eight other people left Skyloft first, around 100 other people followed them the past seven years. They created a little village in Faron Woods.

With sure steps, Link got to the edge of the floating island, taking another step and jumping down the ledge. Instinctively he took his fingers between his lips, whistling for his dear friend and loftwing to mount it right in the air.

Another feeling of relief rushed through his body as the cold air hit his heated face, the constant feeling of anxiety pushed away. 

To Faron, he thought.

~~~

The moment he placed a foot onto the green surface of the woods he was greeted by a little laughter from a kid. 

He looked at her recognizing that it was Zelda's little daughter Phoshe, her hair more resembling the red of her father Groose. 

'Hey Phoshe' he signed, he made up a symbol of leaves moving in the winds by wiggling his fingers. She was a forest child named after the Faron Woods and he thought that was fitting. 

At first she didn't recognize him until her eyes lit up with familiarity. "Link!" She exclaimed, before she hugged his legs. She was seven years old and reached just his hips in height. But she was bright for her age with a huge portion of curiosity. 

'Could you bring me to your mother?' He asked her, a small smile on his lips. She nodded eagerly, taking his hand in hers pulling him after her.

"Link, I made friends with some of the Kikwi. His name is Lopsa." She chattered with enthusiasm in her voice. Link snickered a bit. 'Were you playing in the trees again, Phoshe?'

Her face reddened a bit. "I know, I know, please don't tell mom." 

"Don't tell mom what?" Another female voice joined. Link's head jolted up, eyes meeting with Zelda's hard ones. 'That Phoshe ate the last bar of chocolate yesterday.' 

Zelda held the gaze with Link just a second longer before laughing brightly, her eyes softening. "Oh Link, where have you been? What do you do here? Come in." She waved him towards her, opening the door to her and Groose's hut. "We missed you"

'Sorry, was occupied with the students.' He stepped inside. The interior hasn't changed much since his last visit. If any it was a lot more cozier. 

"A whole year?" A male voice joined, a redhead following shortly after. "Anyway, nice to see you again." 

'Groose' Link nodded as a greeting. "Come sit down, boy." Groose motioned to a free seat in front of him at the table. "It's almost lunchtime. Do you want to eat with us?" Zelda asked him, her hand placed on his shoulder. It was kinda tense and a little bit awkward but the whiny "please" from Phoshe made him take the offer. 

After he got a plate full of some yellowish supper like dish with some sort of meat in it, he sat down, deep in thoughts. 

His first spoon full of the dish, however, caused him to moan delightfully at the taste on his tongue. 'What's that? It's delicious. I never ate anything like that before.' 

Zelda giggled a bit. "It's called curry. That spicy flavor you just tasted consists of a condiment that has its origins in the desert region of Lanayru. It's quite delicious, yes."

Link was engrossed in his meal, thinking about all the great dishes he missed here on the surface. Just as he was almost done, he realized that Zelda's eyes were resting on him. He looked up, mouth still full of the last bits of rice. He gulped down, slowly taking his glass of water in his hand, before taking a sip or two.

Zelda sighed a little bit. "As much as I'm filled with delight to see you after such a long time I still wonder why you are here." Her eyes lingered on his face. When she saw that he was about to sign a response she shook her head. "No. Let me elaborate. You never just once visited the surface for about a year now because you were occupied with the students. Don't tell me there is no real reason behind your visit. I know you, Link. I've known you for 25 years. I see that there is something more behind it."

Link gulped, suddenly feeling caught and trapped under her gaze. After thinking much about the right words he hesitantly lifted his hands. 

'I came to see if everything was alright. I was concerned that something might have happened. Maybe...' He stilled again, sighing inaudibly. 'I have that strange feeling.'

At first, Zelda frowned, deep in thoughts about what Link was trying to explain until there was a sudden knowing light in her eyes. She closed them shortly before she opened her mouth. "That happened years ago. You see, everything is alright. The village developed quite well in the past, we even have some kind of economy happening here. There aren't any... Any threats going on here and the remaining evil creatures were defeated long ago by our knights. I can reassure you that the village is doing well. If you don't believe me, you can see it for yourself."

There was that slight disappointment in her voice that kinda threw Link off guard, knowing that if he would actually see it for himself, Zelda's disapproval would only deepen. After all that was Zelda's territory now, she would know if something wasn't right. 

So he nodded.

But he still couldn't ignore that feeling in his gut. That anxiety he only once felt before. It felt like bites in his stomach and he had to muster all his strength to maintain his composure. He managed to give her a small smile. 

Maybe he was still too paranoid.


	4. Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link takes out some anger.

He stayed until Sunday evening with his friends on the surface, and honestly he was glad he did so. All the stress crumbled down and he even forgot the crippling anxiety for a moment. 

He stayed at the inn since Zelda and Groose didn't have any space for a fourth person inside their small hut but Link didn't care. He spent almost every second in the small village, meeting the people there, admiring that the population even grew since his last visit. The village was thriving. 

Merchants were selling items, a potion maker was doing her business, even a local healer has his own small hut. Shops were spread over the land. It wasn't big but it sure wasn't small either, maybe it was as big as Skyloft, Link didn't know. But he liked it. He could almost imagine living down here together with them.

~~~

On Sunday evening, after he bid his goodbyes at Zelda, Groose, and Phoshe, he visited one of the bird statues near the village to return to the city in the sky.   
As the blonde-haired boy approached the bird statue, he turned around once again, his gaze lingering on the entrance of the village longingly. He sighed and shook his head before turning back. 

And then something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He spun around again with a startle in his body, the anxiety suddenly at its peak. He frowned again, shaking his head. He was being paranoid.   
He didn't just saw a flirty of red in the forest, rushing around the trees.

Hastily he said his prayers and the airflow catapulted him into the sky.

Link swore to himself that he wouldn't visit the surface so soon again. 

~~~

Staying busy always helped him to forget his problems.   
Maybe that wasn't the healthiest coping mechanism out there but it worked for him at least. 

That morning he prepared his next classes in combat. He put the wooden dolls up and prepared some shields as well as practicing swords at the side of the training grounds. 

He felt the comfortable weight of his own sword and shield on his back. Still, even after eight years he never went out unarmed. 

Suddenly he felt the urge to take out some energy. He only realized that his hand was lifting itself behind his back as he touched the hilt of his sword, unsheathing the legendary blade with ease and instinctiveness. 

The first blow at the doll was vertical and he ducked as the doll's arms were swinging around. He used the blade as a shield to still the motion of the wooden dummy. 

The next blow was horizontal. Despite the pure force behind the slash, the doll stayed almost still, just some sawdust landed on the grass. 

The next two slashes were diagonal and the last was his vertical spin attack, performed with another use of his sword as a shield, grunting at the force of the doll, as the arm made contact with his blade, the shield on his back almost forgotten. 

The doll tipped over, laying flat on the ground and Link prepared himself to do the fatal blow as images filled his mind. 

His blade dropped to the ground with a thud as his hand shot up to his forehead with a pained hiss. 

Screams of petrifying agony rang in his ears, making them twitch as he almost felt the motion in his arms of him piercing his sword through surfaces of diamonds.   
He tried to shut the images out, to let them die down, but it was to no avail. Another scream filled his pointed ears, causing him to shut his eyes in fright. 

/...ch...

...ild.../

He shook his head firmly as he opened his eyes again, fixing the wooden doll on the ground. 

Distantly he heard the school bell ringing, as the first students stormed out of the building. 

Pretending that nothing had happened, he again checked if the spells on the dolls were still intact so that they wouldn't be destroyed at all. He didn't have the money to renew them. 

As the chattering behind him grew, he turned around, waited until the students fell silent again before he greeted his class with a smile on his lips. 

'Today's class might be a bit different. Do you see the shields on the side? Go into groups of two. Each one of you will take a shield and a sword from the side. The rest will be like last time. Groups of two will get one wooden dummy. Now, start.' 

While the students scurried to the side, Link put up the doll he had taken down earlier. 

Two of his students were already waiting behind him as every other doll was already occupied. As Link finished preparing the dummy, he signed: 'Here you go', and both of them, he realized it were his best students Elena and Ram, hurried to practice the movements from last time. 

Link smiled, taking mental notes as the students warmed themselves up. After a while, he clapped his hands three times loudly to get the class's attention. 

'Shield practice is very important when it comes to combat. While it might seem cowardly hiding behind one, if your enemy takes a blow on you or throws something at you, you can parry it with ease. Parrying is important as it gives you time to find an opening in your enemy's defense and take them down easier. Now, let's start by doing the vertical blow as the dummies will move the most when doing so.'

He showed it once to all of them, slashing vertically at the wooden doll. The doll spun around wildly under his force and Link didn't have much time to actually pull up his shield but managed it nonetheless. 

'See? This is how you do it.' He moved his hands in a sign that the students were now allowed to start. 

Everything went smoothly. He was taking notes as he went from group to group, eyeing their movements, nodding here and there in approval. 

He offered assistance where it took some time to get it right but in the end, every one of them managed to parry right at least once. 

Link clapped again three times. 'That's enough for today, people. You've done great, next time I might even allow you to fight against each other.' He signed, a proud smile on his face as the students cheered in glee at that. He knew that they were waiting for that. 

Suddenly his ears twitched violently as a movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned right in time at Ram, who was standing with his back to the doll which was moving to get the sword from the ground to blow a fatal hit at the unknowing boy in front of him. 

"/Watch out/!", Link screamed over the field, instinctively lifted his left hand and sent a blow of some kind of wind out of his palm to shove Ram out of the range of the dummy that suddenly became alive and ready to murder. He briefly noticed the faint glow on the back, but paid no more attention to it. 

Instead, Link ran forward, already unsheathing his sword, blocking another blow of the dummy with his blade. The dummy lost its balance and to tip it over furtherly, he did his vertical spin attack. He succeeded, the doll now laying on the ground, strange dusty magic surrounding the shape of the figure, having its origin in its chest. 

The blonde did a fatal blow knowing that the remaining bits of the spirit inside his sword would at least absorb some of the strangely familiar magic. 

/...ld  
...ych.../

The doll spasmed once, twice before it lost its life, the magic disappearing fully, leaving a wide-eyed Link behind. 

'Class is dismissed. What happened was an accident, nothing more. Now leave.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly couldn't look at that chaoter any longer... I am currently writing chapter... 13 or 14 I think? And I don't know but I feel so self conscious sometimes about what I write...   
> Anyways. I'm not talking about update schedule anymore cause I know I won't upload on a schedule anyway.   
> Yeah.  
> Hope you enjoyed.  
> Until next time!


	5. Shard

Link crouched down beside the wooden figure on the ground still being lifeless. He sighed shakily as he examined the cut where his sword was buried deep down just minutes ago. 

The magic was away now, the only evidence that something had been inside the doll was the strange dark veins that looked like they were leaking out of the cut. They were oddly angular around the edges. They almost looked like diamonds... 

Link shuddered again and shook his head. 

No, that wasn't happening. He was probably melted by Eldin's volcano after all. 

/Do you really think that?/

Link got frightened terribly as he turned around instantly, almost unsheathing his sword when he realized that it was just Ram, rambling about what just went down. 

"What actually happened?" He asked Link, his head tilting to one side, hair falling slightly into his eyes. Link remained in his position, turning the doll around to analyze it further. 

'I don't know. Ram, could you please send me headmaster Gaepora out here to the training ground? Say that it is from importance.' 

Ram nodded but was still hesitant. Link looked up from the figure on the ground into his hazel eyes and saw the actual fright resting under the surface. 

The blonde batted the figure one last gaze before he stood up, approaching Ram cautiously. He squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as he lifted his hand to sign something. 

'Listen. What just happened was an accident. It might have been a spell that a group of Remlits had put on them last night or something. Either way, nothing really happened. Take it as a lesson, never turn your back to an enemy. Now go and send me the headmaster please, okay?' 

Link hoped that his smile came off at least a bit genuine. Ram sighed but his composure calmed a bit after that. He nodded, his red locks dancing on his forehead as he turned around and hurried inside the building. 

The second the door closed behind Ram, Link's shoulders slumped down, smile leaving his face, making space for a deep frown. He turned back to the doll on the ground as he furtherly examined the wooden back of the figure. 

His eyes traced over the head, down to the back of the doll. Worn down from all the training, various hacks being visible on the surface. The dummy was old, nothing really jumped into his gaze. He glanced over the shoulders, briefly realizing that it was still dusty around the edges, but it was safe so far. 

Link couldn't feel any magical aura or something like this. 

His gaze went over the hips of the dummy, narrowing his eyes. And then his eyes caught something.

Right above its hip, he saw some kind of notch in the wood big enough to contain a tiny item, small enough to be easily overlooked.

Link breathed in as he felt for the little opening, his fingers touching over a cold surface once he put them into the small notch. He took the item out of it, eyes darting go the object.

It was a blue gem. 

"How...?" Link whispered as he shook his head again, sheer panic visible on his face. No, it must have had a rational explanation. 

The door opened and closed again and Link recognized the steps as the headmasters. 

"Link? Are you alright?" Gaepora sounded a bit concerned but otherwise tried to maintain his usual gleefully appearance. 

Link didn't know how to answer that question. He didn't know what he was feeling. There was still fright because of the figure that became suddenly alive. There was anxiety, maybe because of the reason behind it. Heck, there was even happiness, glee because he felt reminded of his past adventures and felt the adrenaline. But also there was that urge to cry because of the terror he was also reminded of. The pure terror he only felt eight years ago on his journey. 

So he just shrugged his shoulders, as his eyes remained on the small gem in its familiar color. 

"Would you tell me what happened? Ram said something about a Remlit casting spells on combat dummies."

'Yeah, something like that...' 

Link tried to explain what happened in his lesson before as best as he could. He even told him that he was taking out some of his energy on that exact wooden doll before his class started. 

"Have you checked if the spell on that one was still intact too?"

Link shook his head while Gaepora nodded understandingly. "Maybe the doll was indeed prepared with a spell but not from Remlits," he said, his chin in his hand. 

'I found that gem above its hip.' The blonde lifted the shard against the light, seeing his reflection on the surface. 

"Do you know where it might come from?" Gaepora asked, a hint of caution in his voice. 

Link gulped but nodded. 'I might. But it's really unlikely. Nonetheless, I have to ask you a favor. Please send out your best guards for the night's watch. I have a strange feeling.' 

Gaepora nodded again, knowing that Link wouldn't share his assumption that easily. 

The swordsman looked at the small shard, a frown on his face. The color was resembling his eyes, the color of the sky where he came from. 

'The remaining classes will be canceled today.' 

Gaepora nodded once more before he left Link alone with his thoughts. 

~~~

Why was it a blue shard? Why blue? Not red? That would have been more obvious, Link though that night as he was lying under the blankets, turning the gem around in the light. He still saw his own reflection inside the gem. 

If it would have been red Link would have been sure where the origins of the gem would have been at. 

Link's mind traveled back to today's events. As the doll went alive, one of the first things he noticed was the dusty red magic that was flowing out of its chest. 

After he shoved Ram out of the way, he parried with his blade one of the blows of the dummy. 

Where has he seen that kind of movement before? He never parried with his blade only before. 

His eyes burned themselves into the gem, fixing his reflection as if trying to read the answer out of his own face. 

And when he landed the fatal blow right in its chest, the doll lost all its life as fast as it has gotten it in the first place. 

Link blinked once, twice, focus still remaining on the shard as his frown deepened. His reflection was moving, somehow distorting itself into another reflection until brown eyes surrounded by white hair were staring back at him. 

Link's eyes widened as he dropped the shard with a yelp to the ground. His heart was racing as a cold shower ran through his body. 

/...ky...ld

s...chi.../

"No!" Link exclaimed, voice rough and scratchy from disuse. "You are dead. This isn't real!"

Link used his foot to push the shard further away from his bed and turned his back to it. 

He wouldn't sleep well that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello!  
> Finished editing this chapter minutes ago. It is a bit on the shorter side though but I do hope to have the next one out on Monday.. hope you enjoyed! ^^


	6. Hood

A week has passed by since that day and Link thought about throwing the shard over the edge of Skyloft at this rate. He hasn't slept a second the past few nights. Though he was tired beyond belief he just couldn't sleep. He never experienced that before.  
  
He was going insane at this point. He considered visiting the surface. Heck, the urge to see if Zelda and Groose and Phoshe and all the others were safe and sound grew stronger and stronger from day to day. He considered just telling them what happened. He wanted to just pour his heart out and whine to someone who would listen to him.   
  
He found himself getting more and more stressed over what has happened. He felt guilty. He should have been more cautious, should have checked the wooden doll. Should have checked for spells. Should have checked for their safety. Should have checked if it has perished. Should have checked if he was dead-  
  
Link _was_ going insane.   
  
The wind was howling in his ears this morning, the only other sound the clanking of his sword against his shield on his back.   
  
He went over the events the last few days in his mind. As he requested, more guards were patrolling at night. The swordsman kept tightly in touch with them but nothing other than some Remlits going nuts at night has happened.   
  
Good.  
  
 _That was good._  
  
Link's steps were leading him to the bazaar, dropping in to get some food from the merchant beside the potion lady. He greeted Peatrice with a small smile but otherwise stayed silent as usual.   
  
He soon left the warmth of the shop welcoming the cold around him again. Living up in the sky means that it was chilly almost every day.   
  
It must have been half-past seven in the morning by now. Munching on a piece of pumpkin bread his thoughts traveled back to the day the doll went alive.   
  
He went over and over it. It caused him almost a headache. He was missing something. The last part of the puzzle. It was lingering at the edge of his mind. Like a spider waiting for the next dumb insect that would get caught in her net. He was missing something. He was missing someone.   
  
The blonde didn't even realize that his steps lead him to the edge of the floating island. Tensing up his jaw he grabbed that sky-blue crystal and turned it around in the light the rising sun gave him.  
  
"Goddesforsaken thing", he mumbled, his gaze full of distaste, disapproval, and disappointment. He extended his arm, ready to throw it off the edge. He breathed in and out. In and out. Finally, after what felt like minutes he managed to throw it off the edge with much force, immediately feeling the relief in his core.   
  
And fatigue.   
  
He would call in sick, he couldn't teach like that.  
  
~  
  
Link actually managed to sleep for 14 hours that night. That was the longest since like forever and he felt deeply refreshed the next morning.   
  
He felt like he could chomp down some trees. He felt like he could hug the world. He felt happy.   
  
The anxiety has lifted off from his chest. Without the burning blue crystal in his pocket, it got easier to breathe normally again.   
  
He was excited to go back to teaching today's class. He was almost giddy.   
  
He prepared wooden practice swords on the side for his advanced level class as well as some shields.   
  
As Link promised, his students will have the chance to duel today against each other. He decided that some real practice and experience will do them well after all.   
  
The bell rang indicating the start of the class this morning, a double period, so they had plenty of time.   
  
Link prepared his block with a pen as the students slowly approached the teacher dressed in his green forestlike clothing.   
  
He waited until he got their attention before he started to sign. 'Good morning class. As I teased the last time this time you will be allowed to spare against each other. Each one of you will take a sword and shield from the side and then get into groups. You will take rounds so everyone will fight at least once against each other. This requires all of your concentration today but I'm sure you all are up to that challenge. I will be taking notes as always. Now start!'  
  
Everything went fairly smooth, his students were eager to try the newly learned skills against each other. Some of them enjoyed it to finally take some anger out but Link didn't have to go between a duo once.   
  
His pen scribbled furiously over his paper as his smile on his face grew prouder and prouder by the second.   
  
Here and there the swordsman even clapped, before ticking off something on his sheet.   
  
With a glance at the clock on the building behind him, he realized that the lessons were almost over.   
  
Link clapped one, two, three times loudly to get the attention of his class, before he signed something again.   
  
'That's it, you've done pretty well even with a break of two weeks in between. The class is almost over, you all are dismissed earlier today.'   
  
There was a small cough in the group of students and Link frowned that they didn't start to move away. Normally they would as soon as he says the word dismissed.  
  
One of them stepped towards him. It was Raldea, a girl with long pitch-black hair secured in a high bun behind her head. Her eyes were lingering on his face before she breathed in.   
"I'm sorry to ask that" she paused for a moment to choose her words wisely again. Link had an idea what she was trying to say but let her go on anyway. She opened her mouth again but was interrupted by another voice of the group.   
  
"What exactly happened last lesson? Inanimate wooden dolls don't just come to life and attack people like that." The mocking tone was that of a boy named Uko. Uko was smaller than Link in height but his ego was even larger than that of Groose.   
  
Link sighed. He knew that they would ask eventually. 'Listen closely. I don't exactly know what happened or why that happened. Be happy that your friend Ram didn't get severely hurt or worse. I don't-' But Link was suddenly interrupted by a high chime inside his head.   
  
Out of reflex, his hand touched the violet hilt of the sword on his back. The chime was that of Fi. Why would she give up any signals after eight years all of a sudden?   
  
The blade grew hot as mumbled questions of "what's happening?" and "Are you okay?" reached Link's pointed ears.   
  
A whiz through the air was the only warning Link got before he instinctively dodged with his shield, the impact of something sharp landing on the surface causing him to do a step back. With widened eyes he realized that a red dagger impaled his shield, dusty red coming out of the slit.   
  
His ears perked as the sound of breaking glass reached his ears a chill running down his spine. He knew that sound. It was unmistakable the sound of someone teleporting.   
  
Another dagger buzzed through the air, this time not aimed at him but at the group of students. Link hadn't enough time to react and was filled with anxiety. But the dagger just rebound from something behind him. The swordsman allowed himself to look behind his back once as he heard the students gasp. A barrier between him and the group was placed consisting of amber, black and crimson gems.   
  
"How...?" Link whispered, naked terror and fright written over his face. The chime in his ears grew as he drew the master sword from his back getting into a defensive stance.  
  
Another sound of breaking glass was heard. Link spun around, stepping forward slowly.   
  
"Show yourself!" He exclaimed ignoring the anxiety inside his chest.   
  
Mocking laughter was coming from everywhere, resonating from the wall like structure behind Link.   
  
Another dagger flew in his direction and just in time Link managed to parry.   
  
Steps on the grass were heard and Link just wished his students would disappear right in that second as he saw that characteristic red cape with the diamond shapes on the inside. The hood was up, the tall figure being unarmed.   
  
But Link didn't move back. He remained in his position, his eyes following carefully every step the man in front of him did.   
  
_"You are dead!"_ The swordsman yelled, the grip around the hilt steadying. The mocking laughter just intensified but there was no answer yet.   
  
The man just stepped further and further until he was right in front of Link, simply moving the quivering blade out of the way with his fingertips. His heartbeat was thrumming in his ears as he saw the dark eyes surrounded by the pale skin under the hood.   
  
_"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Skychild"_ , he hissed.   
  
One swift motion later and Link felt himself in the firm grip of the man, his back pressed against the front. His sword, still chiming in his head, landed with a thud on the grassy ground.  
  
Trying to release the choking grip around his neck, Link wrapped his gloved hands around the pale arm.   
  
_"I could destroy you right here. Right in front of your little students. I could avenge my former master, finally living in peace."_ His grip tightened around Link's neck. Through his clouded mind, he heard the faint noise of the students trying to get past the barrier but to no avail.   
  
Just as Link was starting to struggle to breathe he felt the man behind him going tense for a short second. He heard a quiet curse falling from his mouth before he let the hero go, pushing him to the ground as if he burnt himself.   
  
_"I will return"_ , he hissed one last time before the sound of crashing glass sounded one more time, louder than before. The barrier disappeared along with the high chimes of Fi in his head.   
  
Link breathed heavily, slowly progressing what just happened.   
  
How was that possible? He destroyed Demise, technically his sword spirit should have perished as well. If not melted by Eldin than rusted of disuse and living without a purpose as a sword.   
  
_Just like Fi should be asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, the plot begins to thicken a little. It's Monday and I promised you to publish this chapter today :D   
> Well, I hope you liked it. Today is my last day of vacation sadly, so I do hope that the next chapter will be out by the end of the week. I don't want to get back to work lmao :(  
> Well, I hope you all have a good day/night!


	7. Sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran this through Grammarly but otherwise this is not beta read as all the other chapters aren’t...

The students stood around him, looking at Link with concern in their eyes. Link stood up, legs still a bit wobbly, using his sword to secure himself. 

He was deep in thought. He should have checked if he was dead. He shouldn't just assume things. 

'What you-" There was a huge tremble in his hand as he looked at his students. He shook his hands violently and started again, this time a bit surer. 'What just happened stays here. Talk to nobody about today's events. I have to- I have to do some research.' 

An unsure hand lifted inside the small crowd. It was Elena. "You said he should be dead. Who was that, Link?" She asked, voice strong in contrast to her shaky hand. 

Link sighed, his eyes darting over the group. 'He is linked to my past in some way or another. I have to make sure before jumping to conclusions. Please stay safe. Until-' 

But Link was interrupted again because of another student. He was pointing at something on the ground.

Ram's voice boomed to Link's pointed ears. "Look, it's a sword." He was about to crouch down before another student said that he probably shouldn't touch that. 

Link frowned, sheathing his master sword, he stepped forward.

There was indeed laying a sword on the ground. Its blade was pitch black, the hilt bloody red, containing a small amber-colored gem right above an upside-down triforce. 

'All classes are dismissed until further instructions. I will go see headmaster Gaepora. Please. Everything that happened stays here.' 

The students nodded in unison, there gazes wearily running over the yard. Soon after that, they left Link all by himself. He sighed as he fixed the sword with his eyes laying on the ground. Out of instinct, he got the old sailcloth out of his pocket, wrapping the sword into it. He felt safer doing that than just touching the plain thing. 

He inspected it further, even taking out his master sword just to compare them. 

They were equal in length, equal in weight, equal in power. He felt it. The only difference was that the blade of the dark sword was thinner, more like a rapier but wielded like a sword nonetheless. 

And the colors were different obviously. The sword was almost a dark copy of Fi. 

Securing his master sword back on his shoulder strap, he made sure that the shadowy sword was fully covered hidden from curious eyes. 

He made his way to headmaster Gaepora, in his mind replaying the events from before. 

How could that be possible? He should be dead. 

Melted in Eldin's volcano.

He shouldn't be walking around just like that. 

Link knocked twice firmly on the huge wooden door and after he heard the strong voice allowing him to come in he just kinda wanted to turn around and go. 

He didn't want to deal with it. 

He didn't want to deal with his past. 

"Link", he greeted the boy, his smile glued to his lips. When he saw Link's solemn expression, however, his smile wavered only slightly. 

'Headmaster', he signed with one hand, a bit difficult due to the second wrapped sword in his other hand. Gaepora's glance wandered over the swordsman, lingering on the bundle of cloth a little longer before he frowned slightly.

The elder closed the assignment he was just grading and drew his complete attention to Link. "What's the matter, my boy?", he asked, his head tilted to one side as he motioned for him to come closer and sit down on the chair. 

Link stepped forward, the lump in his throat growing as he sat down in front of the headmaster. After some hesitance, he placed the sword in front of him on the desk, unwrapping it, carefully not to touch the material. 

Another shaky sigh left Link's lips, as his eyes traveled to Gaepora's face, studying his reaction. 

'When I was about to end today's lesson something happened again.' Link started, not quite knowing what to say. He thought a bit before he continued. 

'I remember that a dagger landed on the shield, the force causing me to step back.' He held up one of the three daggers that were thrown at them before. 'The next thing was that the intruder appeared, slowly stepping towards me-' 

Link was interrupted by Gaepora. "Do you know the identity of the intruder?" Link nodded but shrugged at the same time. 

'Yes, kind of but it's impossible. He might be tied to the past. Demise had a sword spirit similar to Fi. His name was Ghirahim.' Link carefully spelled the name. 'He and his sword disappeared after I defeated Demise and I thought he was dead, maybe even melted or something. I was destroying his very core with the master sword, impaling the gemstone inside his chest. I even sometimes feel the pulsating in my hand, resembling a heartbeat. I thought I destroyed him. I... I really hoped he was dead and now he just appeared.' Link's hand began to shake violently as pictures of the master sword impaling inside the diamond graced his mind. His ears rang with the agonized screams of pain and fright. 

'Just like that. He threatened me, almost choking me right there and then. I don't know what held him back, he wanted to avenge his master. After all, he said that. Even Fi had chimed in my head. She never did that once the past eight years. But then he disappeared. One of the trainees found the sword lying on the ground. Out of safety reasons I forbid the students to talk about today's events and canceled all remaining classes.' 

Gaepora was silent for a long time, looking deep in thought, his eyes trailed over the dark blade in front of him. 

Link's suspense grew exponentially. He thought he reacted somehow in a way he shouldn't have and felt guilty. He also felt like he was blamed that Ghirahim had apparently returned.

Gaepora breathed in. "That's a lot to take in. You are sure that this was Demise's sword spirit?" Link nodded. 

Gaepora's hand hovered over the blade, almost touching it but drew it back. "You reacted the right way. Though it'll push y'all a bit back, it's for the best to cancel the classes until the situation is back under control. Do you think he was maybe also the reason the doll went alive?" Link nodded again, suddenly feeling the exhaustion in his head. The screams were still resonating in his ears. 

"Maybe he wasn't that dead then..." Gaepora said quietly. "I... would advise you to maybe talk to Zelda. Maybe she has any further instructions or something." His eyes rested on the blade again. "I'm just assuming but could that be the new body, the temple of Ghirahim's spirit?" Link shrugged his shoulders when a sudden shower ran down his spine. 

"I don't know," he said, suddenly wondering where the urge to actually talk came from. "I would like to watch over the sword." His voice was rough on the edges from disuse. 

Gaepora went over it. Though it was rare, it wasn't the first time, he heard Link talk. "I think that would be best. I know that the sword would be the safest when watched by you." 

Link nodded, already standing up. 'I will visit the surface tomorrow morning.' He signed, rewrapping the sword back into the cloth. 

"Link?" The swordsman turned around at the door, looking back at the headmaster with questioning eyes. The headmaster's smile was back on his lips. "Please stay safe and take care."

Link returned the smile slightly before he bid his goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but here I am with the seventh chapter. I kinda like how it turned out and honestly, I couldn’t look at it much longer anyway :D  
> Something huge is coming up by the way like I have started a new project with some friends an I kinda am excited to write it lmao  
> Anyway I hope the next update won’t take as long but I can’t promise anything cause work is a whole bitch at the moment


	8. Forest Clearing

That morning Link was happy that he never got any hangovers or something even if he had been pretty wasted the night before. 

Which he had been actually.

After yesterday's events, he drowned his thoughts in some hard liquor just to forget. 

Just to run away. 

Which worked pretty well as his memories of last night were very blurry.

At one point he remembered that Peatrice sat down in front of him, trying to make conversation. As Skyloft's chatterbox, she knew about what has happened and tried to desperately interview Link about it. 

He blocked her out completely not reacting in any way towards her. 

She got bored pretty fast, leaving him alone again. That was the point he ordered his fourth glass of whiskey.

He didn't even remember how he got to bed last night but that morning he woke up under his thick green sheets. The only real evidence that he got drunk was the foul taste on his tongue.

But gladly no headache. 

Only the phantom screams resonating in his ears again in their full glory. 

The moment Link rushed down the edge of the surface, his crimson-colored Loftwing carried him through the air without even having to whistle for him. He felt the exhilarating sensation of the cold wind against his heated face as his Loftwing gives down. 

He didn't think for once. He just felt. 

After Demise's defeat, the cloud cover between the Surface and Skyloft disappeared leaving a beautiful blurry sight at the landscapes below the floating island. 

It was way easier to find the village in Faron too.

The overloud clinking of sword against sword was the only thing he heard in his ears right now. He briefly wondered what Fi would think if she knew what sword was resting against hers.

The swordsman set down his Loftwing, preparing himself to use the sailcloth once more to safely land right outside the village. 

~~~

His feet landed with a soft thud on the muddy grassy ground in front of the entrance. 

Hyrule was thriving and once more he considered actually living down here. 

His blue eyes landed on Groose who was currently giving instructions to some builders. They were preparing for the next load of Skyloftians that should follow them down here. 

Link approached the redhead and tapped his shoulder lightly. Groose nearly jumped out of his flesh. 

"Oh, it's you", he said, relief swimming in his words as he realized that Link was standing in front of him. "What can I do for you?" 

'Do you know where Zelda is? I need to talk to her. It's urgent', Link signed, his hand a bit shaky from the flight. 

Groose thought for a bit. "She went exploring some newfound clearing in the east from here. It's not far, maybe a five to ten-minute walk. I can take you there if you want." 

Link nodded thankfully. Though he knew the surface better than anyone else before they decided to build the village here, now it was foreign to him like the newfound sword strapped to his back. 

Groose waved goodbye to the builders and gestured the swordsman to follow him. 

Link noticed briefly that Groose was armed, an academy sword attached to his broad back. "Such a quick visit again is unusual for you." He pointed out, side eying the hero. 

He just shrugged, tilting his head. Link felt that Groose's eyes were trailing over his back, maybe halting shortly at the sight of the second sword wrapped in cloth but said nothing else. 

They were going outside the village, crossing some Gorons trying to sell spices. After a quick glance at Groose, he shook his head. 

"A few years before we kinda discovered this folk. They told us they were inhabitants of the Eldin region. Their culture is a lot human-like and ever since then trading between us and them developed." 

Link nodded along. That was good he thought. Maybe there were a lot more folks scattered around the surface and they just didn't know. 

"They were really welcoming", Groose babbled on, smiling as they turned around a corner. "Aside from that we still don't know much about the other areas"

Link nodded again, his eyes scanning over the various trees on the sides. Some Kikwis were laughing lightly in the leaves as they crossed the path. 

"There she is", Groose pointed at the girl dressed in a Knight's uniform kneeling down the grass. The clearing was beautiful. It had something ethereal to its vibe. 

"I will leave you alone now. Bring her back when you are finished whatever you wanted to talk about." And with that, Groose left. 

Link approached the blonde girl in front of him, making a bit sound to not startle her completely. 

She turned her head and smiled slightly. "Link", she greeted, a small blue mushroom in her hand. 

"Zelda", he greeted her back, voice still rough but most likely coming from the alcohol last night this time. 

He kneeled beside her, looking over her shoulder. 'What are you doing?', he signed the moment he was sure her eyes were on him.

Zelda laughed lightly. "We discovered this clearing some days ago. Research showed that mushrooms and herbs with useful side effects are growing here. I'm simply collecting a few ones of them for testing purposes and for our potion lady."

Zelda showed him her basket full of various colorful herbs. He looked at her, noticing the small blue flower woven into her hair. 

"What are you doing here? It's unusual to pay two visits so quickly for you." She smiled despite the kind of sad undertone in her voice. 

'Groose said something similar' He signed shortly before breathing in deeply. 

'Unusual things are happening up in Skyloft. A few weeks before when I was teaching my students, one of the combat dolls went alive trying to attack one of them. After defeating the thing and examining its body, I found a sky blue crystal inside a notch of its waist. The crystal was bringing me such an unease that I decided to throw it over the edge of Skyloft a week later. The next day I went back to teaching. Everything went fine until a dagger landed in my shield.' He fumbled in his pocket with a small cloth, pulling out a black dagger, wrapped in the cloth. He still felt the dark power radiating from the small blade. 'Maybe it looks familiar to you. After that, there was a sound of crashing glass, followed by mocking laughter.'

He looked up into Zelda's eyes, seeing the confusion and hint of fear inside them. "You are not trying to say...?" 

But he halted her with a hand. 'I saw him. He was casually walking over the ground approaching me, a barrier behind me. The students were panicked. I saw the red cloak and I immediately knew, even if his face was hidden under the hood. He is back.'

Zelda gasped, her hand clasped over her mouth in shock. He drew the sword, carefully that the cloth was still wrapped around the hilt. 'When he was gone this was everything he left behind.' 

The urge to touch the blade was there under his fingertips but he refrained from it, too scared of what might happen. 

Zelda looked like she was about to throw up, her pale lips quivering lightly. "Please be careful. I don't know what his origins are. His wielder is dead after all." 

'This sword is equal in strength with the master sword, equal in weight, hell even equal in length.'

Link was staring at the dark blade suddenly in awe, the urge to just touch it growing second by second. Pictures of his finger running it up and down drawing the tiniest drops of crimson-colored fluid flickered through his mind. 

A snap of fingers startled him, breaking his trance-like state. For a moment he blinked, gaze running over the trees in the forest as if haunted. Another snap of fingers and his attention was drawn to Zelda.

"Are you alright?", she asked in a worried tone to her voice and he realized that it was her. 

Link gulped, staring into her eyes before nodding slowly, his hands now resting on his kneecaps. 

"Do you think, that sword is his now?" Link shrugged at that. It's a fact that Demise's sword broke during the battle eight years ago. He was sure that the spirit inside broke just like that too. Apparently it hasn't. 

Link tilted the sword in the small rays of light, admiring the eerie beauty. The black of the blade shone, the upside-down triforce mockingly staring back at Link. The blood-red hilt felt strangely natural under his fingers even with the cloth between his hand. Link thought that this blade was way more fitting to the flamboyant demon lord than the broadsword he possessed eight years ago. 

'There's something else to the story', Link admitted. 'When he appeared it was like Fi was suddenly awake. I heard her high chime in my ears as if she was trying to warn me.' 

Zelda slowly shook her head after relishing on that thought a while longer. "Link, that's impossible. I - Hylia should know that." Link just shrugged again. 

He sheathed the sword again right beside the master sword. "What are you gonna do with the dark blade?" Zelda's demanding and warning tone set Link on edge.

"I don't know yet", he mumbled silently. 

He just knew that the sword felt unusually natural in his hand, something he didn't want to know why yet. 

He wanted to try the blade, swing it, use it. The urge had never been that high when it came to Fi all those years ago. 

Something was drawing him to the sword. Something... or Someone? 

...ch...d

...st...r

Link shook his head. No, that isn't happening. 

A sudden crack of a tree branch started them both. Alarmingly they looked at each other, Link lifting one finger to his lips to hush Zelda. 

Silently he lifted himself up, hand already on his sword, as he carefully sneaked towards the origin of the sound. 

A ruffling sound of leaves emitted from a bush and Link drew the sword with a small hiss, taking a defensive pose. Zelda was short behind him.

He lifted his hand carefully not to startle whatever was in the bush, removing the leaves.

It was a crouched down girl, her long fiery hair falling down her shoulder like waterfalls, the white dress standing pale to her skin tone. Link immediately lowered the weapon as he realized that it was just Phoshe.

"What are you doing here?" Zelda exclaimed, running towards her daughter and taking her into her arms. 

"I was playing hide and seek with some Kikwis. I didn't know you were here", she giggled lightly, as Zelda brushed her back a bit. 

"Come on, we'll go home, it's too dangerous out here." Despite Phoshe's protests, Zelda carried her in her arms. 

Link smiled along slightly, feeling the relief in his gut that it was only Phoshe and not some monster or some demon lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!   
> I’m currently 900 words in chapter seventeen and this gonna be intense and dare I say so good? XD Like honestly I can't wait to share more.  
> Thank you all for the support! I never expected that :)


	9. Reunion

Link was leading the way since he had the best memory when it came to finding ways. That was maybe a result of living on the surface for so long. 

They were mostly silent, only the clinking of the swords against his sturdy shield following them. 

Phoshe was on her mother's arms, clinging on her like a monkey on a tree, smiling and giggling at the various plants around them. Link quite understood the amazement of the young girl very well. 

Suddenly Link halted his step, motioning a hand behind him to follow suit. He carefully drew a sword with his left hand, lifting it slightly in front of him. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a movement, an animalistic screech following shortly after. 

Link reacted on instinct as the two red bokoblins jumped towards them. He got into the right stance before doing his vertical spin attack to launch them out of their way. With a sound of agony and a low thud onto the dirt, they disintegrated into mere air shortly after.

Another three followed them, blue in coloring, armed with clubs. One of them managed to throw a hit onto Link's right shoulder. He heard the disgusting yet familiar crack under his skin but ignored the pain afterward as best he could. 

The swordsman launched another spin attack, this time with more force even. The bokoblins were thrown out of the way, disappearing just like the other two before had. 

Link motioned to Zelda that they should probably hurry up a bit. 

After that nobody dared to interrupt the hero of legend, the spirit maiden, and the forest child on their way back to the village. 

Phoshe had hidden her face tight into her mother's chest, while Zelda drew soothing circles on her back. Link on the other hand felt kinda energized. 

It had felt exhilarating to finally be able to kick some monster butts out of the way. 

"Are y'all okay?", a concerned voice reached to his ears. Groose was jogging into their way, the builders left behind. 

'Tell me. What do you know about monster activity around here?', Link signed a bit sloppily due to his cracked shoulder, eyes on the redhead's face. Groose frowned, hand on his chin as he thought a bit. 

"Not much. Just that after the world was saved that it drastically decreased. Here in Faron it almost disappeared fully. But ever since then there shouldn't be any creatures roaming the forest. Why do you ask?" But when Groose mustered Link from head to toe he understood. The swordsman had bloodstains on his green clothing, scattered monster guts clattered on his black sword. He also noted how the hero was holding his arm in pain. 

Groose ticked Zelda on her shoulder. "Tell Phoshe she can go play with some kids. We'll discuss the matter inside the hut. I'll bring a potion." 

~~~

"No, that's impossible. Bokoblins went extinct over five years ago." Groose mumbled under his breath as he sat down on the sofa. He massaged his temples, as he closed his eyes briefly. "Are you sure?"

"Positive", Link said quietly, scratchy, after he had downed the red potion. He eyed the sword on the ground still having monster guts on the blade as proof. Only then he realized something. It was like a wave of hot water that went over him, spilling him wide awake. 

He had wielded the dark sword back then, not the master sword. A wave of nausea hit him as he saw himself doing his spin attack, red sparks coming out of the blade. 

Sk...c...

...as...

...ste...

Link shook his head firmly to just throw the voice out of his mind. That wasn't happening.

A faint 'Link, are you alright' reached his pointed ears, as his head felt dizzier and dizzier. 

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder before everything went black. 

~~~

A scream of fright reached his ears, as he opened his eyes again. He saw nothing but night over the surface. Link began to take slow steps, cringing at the squelching sound of the ground.

/Was that... Water?/

Judging by the stinging metallic smell in the air... It sure wasn't.

Where was he?

Why was he here? 

What was that?

A sudden burn on his back let him blink once or twice. He reached behind his back, feeling a hilt... no two hilts in his palms. 

/Master.../

Two voices spoke in unison in his mind. He didn't dwell on that for long as he caught sight of the enemy in front of him. 

Right in time, he drew both swords, holding them like dual blades in front of him to shield. He parried perfectly as he saw the black chunky knight stumbling back. 

Link frowned as he stared at both blades. The left one was his one and only trusty master sword containing Fi. It glowed bright blue once as if acknowledging him. 

The other in his right hand was black, the upside-down triforce almost smiling up at him. Equal in weight, length, even equal in power. The blade glowed in a dark red once in a similar manner as Fi. 

A jolt went through Link as the realization dawned upon him before he was pulled back to reality.

~~~

A hand was shaking his shoulders and with a gasp, his mind was back in reality. He blinked as his vision got sharper again. Link was looking right into Zelda's concerned face. 

She was looking at him with wide eyes seemingly calling out for him, not the first time. 

"Link? Are you alright?" She asked, her voice soft but steady somehow. Link shook his head once but remained silent otherwise. His gaze fixed the black sword in front of him, fingers hovering above the blade. 

He clenched his fist once. "Please," he said, voice rough and unsteady, eyes still on the sword. "Can you leave the room?" 

He heard chairs scratching over the floor, steps over the surface before a wooden door was closed. Link blinked once or twice. 

The swordsman drew the other blade also, his master sword laying right beside the dark one. 

/Master/

He didn't know which blade it was that was calling out for him.

/Master/

The voices were intertwined. Both were talking to him? 

As if on cue, both blades chimed once each, the light master sword having a high, mechanic chime like Fi, while the dark shadow sword was having a low, mocking chime. 

Link fixed the tiny gems right above the triforces. He lifted one hand, hovering above the amber one of the shadow blade for a long moment before he shook his head and aimed for the master sword's sky blue crystal instead. 

His pointer finger rubbed over the warm stone once, twice as it had many times before. The chime increased in volume and intensity.

Then it happened. A sword spirit was catapulted out of the blade, the characteristic blue clothing shimmering under the room's light. 

Fi was floating above the floor in a kneeling position, head hung low in a devoted manner. 

>Master, you called me?<

Was the first thing she spoke to him, and Link started to laugh hysterically. Fi lifted her head slightly upon the sound but otherwise stayed in her position. 

"How...?", Link frowned, his eyes traveling to the other sword. 

>I'm not capable to answer that question alone yet, master. There's a chance of 95% that if you awake the other sword spirit your question will come to an answer way faster. <

"Fi, who is inside the other blade?", he asked her, still baffled beyond words, not able to fully comprehend what was happening. 

>You will see. I'm not allowed to talk about it just yet. If you are ready, rub the crystal, if not, then don't. <

Link gulped. What could be the worst thing happening though? So he lifted his hand once more, floating above the amber stone, thinking. 

>Master, my records are telling me that they won't be a threat to you yet.<

Link snorted. "Yet..." He mumbled, kind of baffled. Of course, no yet, he wasn't outside just yet, was he?

Finally, Link dared to rub the tiny gemstone, his fingers gently gliding over the smooth surface. The gemstone got pleasantly warm, before another low but loud chime, a bit like a chuckle, erupted from the blade.

Seconds later Link was met with a silky white head hung low in a similar manner as Fi before. 

"Thank you for reviving me..., /master/", Ghirahim spoke the last word with such dripping sarcasm that Link just rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild Ghirahim appears :D  
> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I hope the next chapter will be out earlier.  
> Work is being a bitch and I have much on my mind right now. But it'll get better ^^


	10. Outburst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can tell but I really love that chapter :D

"So this is it now, or what?", Link suddenly exclaimed after his mind comprehended that his... Former? Enemy was crouching right beside his long-missed friend and companion.

>Master, while I am not fully capable of understanding what you feel like or where that came from, you need to quieten down a bit.<

Link frowned a bit at that, not really catching up. His hand jolted up to his nose bridge, massaging it slightly to get rid of his sudden headache. 

"Oh please, Fi. Just look at him. He doesn't understand a single thing." Ghirahim shook his head while standing up, patting his clothes to remove any dust. 

While doing so, the diamond cutouts on his chest were moving seemingly over his well-toned sternum.

Link shook his head once. "No, I don't. Why are you here? All of a sud-" A coughing fit interrupted him, feeling the strain on his vocal cords, he switched to sign language, starting again. 

'I demand an explanation. And I want it to be complete.' After a short pause, he added, 'that's an order' 

Link saw in the corner of his eyes, that Ghirahim gulped at that, his smirk getting a small crack. Fi just looked as emotionless as ever.

"Well", Ghirahim said, his voice still dripping with utter mock, "what do you want to know?"

Link frowned at that, thinking. He looked at Fi briefly, examining her face, before he lifted his hands. 'Where have you been?' He heard a scoff from the demon lord but ignored it. 

>I was asleep inside the sword, as previously stated eight years ago. It is similar to being imprisoned, my records say that humans do not see it as a very pleasant sensation. <

Ghirahim mumbled something along the lines of 'demons neither' but remained silent otherwise. 

>There was a 60% chance that I will never be able to return to this realm ever again. Where I was I lost track of time and track of traces. <

Link nodded slowly. Though spoken with such an emotionless voice, he could almost feel the strain, she was put through most likely. 

The swordsman drew his attention to Ghirahim, who was already sitting on the chair in front of him. 'Well? And you? I thought you were melted by the lava of Eldin or something.'

The demon lord only chuckled at that. "My sword can't be melted by something as mortal as lava or anything. Though it can be destroyed." A shudder ran down his spine. "When you defeated my ma-... Demise, the broadsword was indeed irreparably broken due to the master sword's nature and so a very decent and humble smith made out of it's broken form the shadow sword that's now laying in front of you." 

'Doesn't explain why you are here.' Link was about to roll his eyes, as the demon just halted his doings with one hand. "What do you mean? You found my sword haven't you?"

'Yes- I mean, no, you placed it on Skyloft after all.' Link furrowed his eyebrows in slight anger, while Ghirahim's eyes grew wide. 

"I've never been to your floating island before." He snapped. 

'You've never been... Sure you have, I've seen you, you were approaching me, choking me, threatening my students.' 

But Ghirahim just shook his head, frown deepening. He couldn't really comprehend what was happening until he felt the burning feeling of his own blade against his neck.

Link must have seen red and grabbed the sword to pin him against a wall with the metal pressed against his bobbing throat. 

Something shined inside Ghirahim's dark eyes that looked briefly like fear before it was drowned. "What, drawing my own sword against me? How utterly evil of you, hero." But that just made the burning feeling on his skin increase in intensity. The demon gasped slightly at that, hand lifting to the blade, a forsaken attempt to loosen the grip, to no avail.

>Master, please don't.<

No reaction out of the blonde. "I should have made sure, that you were dead and stayed that way." 

>Master- Please, Link, don't do anything now you might regret later. <

Link pressed a bit harder, it wouldn't take much more to finally pierce the light skin, he could almost feel it. Something inside the human changed, the grip growing tighter by the second.

"I could kill you right here on the spot", he hissed, voice dark, snakelike. "I could slit your throat open and shower in your crimson life liquid. You would choke on your own blood that would drown your screams before you could even start making any sounds." 

If Ghirahim was nervous, he didn't show it at all. He stayed still, hand still on the grip of the Hylian, burning feeling over his carotid. One wrong move and that wouldn't only be his own ending. 

/"Why don't you defend yourself?"/, Link roared out of rage.

>Chosen hero please think over your actions. My interpretation of your previous statement says, that you want to know the whole truth. Get ahold of yourself or else you will do something you will regret until your life is over. Mast- <

"Shut up, Fi!", he screamed, spit landing on Ghirahim's forehead. The pale hand hovered over the dark blade, as he swallowed once again, painfully aware of the burning feeling against his throat. 

"S-she..." Ghirahim briefly closed his eyes before he spoke again. "She is right. If you want answers, then let me live." 

But when the man saw, that Link didn't bother his words, only pressed the blade further down, he saw black for himself. 

/"Master. Please let me live"/, Ghirahim mumbled, almost whispered. Link blinked, once, twice, thrice. Then he lowered the sword as if he burned himself, shock running over his face. The blade fell to the ground with a low thud.

'I'm sorry... I didn't know-' but Ghirahim interrupted the frantic hands with his own. "It's okay." His hand ran over the blistered skin of his throat, over his face, through his hair, the slight tremble of his fingers trying not to show. He breathed in and out.

Link took a few big steps back, away from Ghirahim, still not really understanding what just happened. He shook his head a few times firmly in a manner that should maybe rearrange his thoughts. 

He lifted his hands, examining them, still a bit in tremor. He sighed a little bit.

'I want answers. Everything you know, everything you think and everything you just speculate. I want to know what the reason is for your sudden appearance. Why both of you? It's like... Like light and dark... fused together.'

Fi took a quick glance to the still disheveled Ghirahim before she nodded once. 

>As previously stated I was trapped inside the master sword as her Grace created my existence with the only purpose as to guide her chosen hero in green. As that was done and the hero fulfilled his destiny put upon him by the goddess my purpose faded as well as my ability to communicate with the outer world. My new purpose was to stay inside the pedestal, waiting for the next hero to arise.<

Fi paused a second to rearrange what she wanted to say next. >I... As stated, I wasn't really able to communicate outside my realm which didn't mean I couldn't communicate at all, though. I must admit talking to your own kind about the same circumstances is what your kind deem as relieving. In other words, I had been in contact with demise's former sword spirit constantly.<

"That's true", Ghirahim nodded, voice certain. "I was trapped in that same realm, but not because of the lack of any purpose but because of torturous reasons." Blank fear ran over his face as he seemed to recall the events. He shuddered. "One day I reached out to Fi... At first I... Wasn't really able to sense her, almost giving it up but then I felt the tingly chimes around me. Well, let's say that made everything less... Bad."

Fi nodded along, looking deep in thought before she raised her voice again. >I wasn't able to reach out or respond at first. My sword functioned like a trap, but once I mustered enough strength I was able to give a sign.<

"Which you did perfectly," Ghirahim added honestly. 

>When I was down there my conscience was active at every single time. I witnessed some cruel things in that spirit realm which led me to work with the former enemy.<

Ghirahim nodded along, eyes traveling through the room, still not quite meeting Link's. 

'What cruel things?', came the signed response from Link, eyes glued to his friend. But Fi just shook her head. 

>Even if you would order me to tell you, I wouldn't be able to do so, at least not here. I'm deeply sorry.<

His gaze graced Ghirahim's form, but Link just let out a sigh. 

"Let's talk later. I can sense the Sky maiden and her husband coming back. Call us if you need anything or something." And with that the sword spirits left, going back inside their swords. 

As if on cue (and it probably was) he heard a harsh knock on the door. "Link? Are you alright?" 

After a quick glance at the desk where the swords were laying, he stood up, walking to the door. His hand hovered over the knob, hesitating for a short moment. But then he opened it to let Zelda back in. 

He was pulled into a tight embrace. "I was concerned." She said, head buried into his chest. Link swore he heard a sarcastic snort in his mind. 

He pulled a bit back to be able to sign an 'I'm okay' towards her while smiling a bit at the blonde. 

"We thought we heard voices", came another remark from Groose behind her who wasn't really assured. 

'There weren't any', Link shook his head. 'Maybe you should see a doctor' but the mischievous smile in his face betrayed his serious response. 

"Yeah, maybe..." Groose smiled along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when I am able to publish the next chapter cause I reached some kind of writer’s block. Hopefully, it'll be out at the end of the month. Life's been just stressful to the core.


End file.
